


The Villain

by Ginger256



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (But not graphically), Angst, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Dismemberment, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger256/pseuds/Ginger256
Summary: Technically a mid-scene drabble - Janus goes to confront/check on Roman after the episode. It... does not go well.Warnings for some mild blood descriptions and a twitching disembodied arm/hand - but like, only for a second.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution - check the tags, check the summary, stay safe!

_"Will you just be **QUIET?!"**_ He lunges forward with a shriek, his sword manifesting without conscious thought. There was a flash of light, bright enough to see through his clenched shut eyes, and Deceit crying out in alarm--

Then a solid, wet-meaty _thump_ of **something** hitting the floor.

For a moment, all he really hears his own rapid heart, blood rushing in his ears before he forces his eyes open and-

-and there's blood. _So much blood_ , spilling and pooling and spreading across the marbled floor in almost pretty little slashes and swirls. One of Deceit's arms - _middle right_ , his brain helpfully supplies - is stranded in the middle of it all, fingers just barely twitching and Roman turns his head just enough to see his opponent and Dece-- _Janus_ looks... looks....

_Janus looks **terrified.**_

Pale and trembling, splattered in his own blood, all three of the arms on his left side curled protectively around himself, one clutching at the bloodied stump desperately. The two remaining arms on his right are up defensively, one half-hiding his face and the other held out in front of himself, clearly trying to summon his crook and failing.

But- but **villains** aren't supposed to look _scared_ \- they're supposed to look _enraged_ , determined and **deranged** until the bitter end--

And then he catches sight of his reflection in his still-raised sword. And he forgets how to breathe, vision tunnelling down until his own eyes are all he can see - _enraged, determined, **deranged**_.

He sinks out, leaving his sword to clatter to the floor - nevermind that this is _his_ domain, the middle of his _own **Grand Ballroom**_ \--

_He just runs, like all **villains** do when they've lost._


End file.
